This invention relates to a vehicle seat structure, and more particularly, to a means for varying the height and tilt of a seat in an easy and simple way. Such a structure offers greater operator comfort, an important consideration in vehicles designed to be operated in rough terrain.
Conventional seat designs, especially in off-high-way construction vehicles, tend to operate inadequately due to the excessive weight of the seat assembly, such weight caused in part by the seat being designed to give greater seat stability in rough terrain. Also, height and tilt adjustment linkages in past designs have tended to be complex and as a result prone to failure, or tend to lack the stability required to provide operator comfort and safety. Of general interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,218,020; 2,949,153; and 3,788,697. However, none of these cited patents anticipate applicant's invention.